everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Faybelle Thorn/cartoon
Faybelle Thorn debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 3 webisode "An Hexclusive Invitation", which premiered on March 27, 2015. She is voiced by Haviland Stillwell in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes Faybelle stirs up trouble at Beanstalk Bakery and asks Hopper for a helping hand. In doing so causes him to turn into a frog and her to fling him away in disgust. When she hears of Ashlynn's spare invitation to the Forest Fest, she attempts to win her over with a free coffee and expresses her desire to attend the party. She is presumably swept away in the flood of coffee. Faybelle impolitely tosses her name tag on Blondie's face, implying that she doesn't work at the coffee shop anymore since she is being asked for a cupcake. Faybelle spies on Ashlynn and Cupid, who meet up with Blondie and Poppy. Feeling slightly disappointed that she was not the extra friend invited, Faybelle has a secret mission to mislead the girls in the Enchanted Forest going underway. Faybelle is watching the four girls' antics unseen, sneering. As another attempt to throw the four girls off course, Faybelle calls on the help of forest creatures: a stump and a troll. As her scheme falls into place, she comes across news that she could have been the plus one in Poppy's stead if she wasn't so pushy about it. Faybelle looks back at the wrong she's done and feels guilty about it all. Deciding to make things right, Faybelle attempts to rescue the the girls by tossing a log at what turns out to be Baba Yaga's hut. She apologizes to the girls for sending them on the wrong path, possibly making them late. A Fairy Queen appears and explains that they are not late after all, because finding the Forest Fest is impossible. She then invites Faybelle and everyone to the Forest Fest as her special guests. Faybelle skates past Duchess, challenging her to a skate-off. Duchess easily surpasses Faybelle's tricks with mid-air twirls. Faybelle and Duchess walk together. TV specials Faybelle supports Apple White's Wonderland-themed idea for The Griffin. Faybelle tries to anger Lizzie in the castleteria by pointing out that Raven had just insulted her mother. However, Faybelle doesn't get a reaction. Later, Faybelle appears in the Study Hall and has been listening to conversations the whole time using an invisibility spell, claiming to have stopped the girls from crying right on time. But since Lizzie has desires to get to Wonderland. Faybelle is confident that her magic will be able to help. She is interrupted by Raven and a few other students who just teleported in. Faybelle helps in the research of Wonderland with the other students having found out that there's someone plotting against the Queen of Hearts. Faybelle tries reciting the Evil Queen's spell backwards herself, but she turns into a sheep. Gallery Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - sneaky Faybelle.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Faybelle the sheep.jpg Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters